Kat in the Mask
by GreyDog
Summary: We all know the Mask gives you powers but, what if the the Mask landed on the Swat Kats world were an unexpected Kat finds it?
1. Chapter 1

THE KAT IN THE MASK

AN: I've seen The Mask and well it gave me an idea. This story takes place at the end of the second movie and where the Viking and his son are at their home. I personally think the first was funnier than the second movie but I guess they ran out of ideas. This is my first cross-over. SWAT Kat/The Mask Crossover. Thanks to Ulyferal for doing the beta work on this for me.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author: Narrator, you may begin the story.

Narrator: What? Oh right got ya….Once upon a time there lived two girls who were going to be known as the Wild Girls when...

Author: No! Not that story...the other story...

Narrator: ^-^ Oops...sorry about that...Once upon a time on a place called Earth or whatever they call that place where Vikings lived...one of the Viking gods, who created the Mask, was pleased his son had returned the Mask to him...well actually it had been a mortal who had given him parental advice that had been responsible for his son doing the right thing but you get the point...anyway…..with the Mask safely in his hands, he prepared to destroy it once and for all...that is, until his son stayed his hand...

"Wait! Father, what are you doing?" His son demanded.

"Destroying this thing! It is far too powerful for any human to possess," his father said gruffly.

"No, don't...come on...let's have some more fun with it...," his son cajoled, holding onto his father's arm.

"NO and that's final!" His father snapped but before he could do anything more his son snatched the Mask away. "What are you doing?" He shouted, furious.

His son quickly threw the Mask through their magic portal that was still open and smirked with pleasure.

Scowling angrily, his father roared, "you idiot...look what you've done now." Disgusted, he stared into the portal in dismay.

"Ah relax, Father. I'll just retrieve it from wherever it went on Earth. No big deal," his son shrugged, smirking.

"Stupid fool! You didn't send it to Earth. The portal was moving so it went to another dimension," his father growled at his pain-in-the-ass son.

"Really? Cool, that should be interesting to see when I go after it," the son simply shrugged and headed for the portal.

"Forget it!" His father snarled, snatching his son back from the portal and closing it. "It's out of our world's domain. You better hope it doesn't land in some other idiot's hands or worse yet a villains," he snapped, shaking his no good son before tossing him aside then staring into the now closed portal. 'Wonder where the thing went now?' He thought to himself.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On another world, in a city called Megakat, a cat-like biped known as Kats were the dominate life form.

At that moment, a Kat was walking along a sidewalk that ran beside a tall fence. Words printed on the fence declared the place to be the Megakat Salvage Yard. The Kat hoped to find a job here after losing his last one.

Unfortunately for him, he was extremely clumsy and always managed to do enough harm in a job to get fired. He sighed to himself, he'd been fired from so many jobs, he was worried no one would give him one anymore.

His last job had definitely ended in the worst way when he accidentally tripped his boss down some stairs sending the poor tom to the hospital. He never meant any harm but trouble just seemed to follow him like a magnet.

Hell even his parents chose their other kittens over him due to his accident prone behavior. He had no friends or she-kat to call his own for the same reason. Really, he wasn't that bad looking: only nineteen with fur the color black with stunning sapphire blue eyes. At the moment he was wearing blue jeans, white button up shirt and scruffy looking tennis shoes. A pair of glasses was perched on his nose giving him a bit of a geeky look.

His ruminating halted when he reached the entry to the salvage yard. He stared through the open gate to a garage that sat inside the entryway. An apartment perched up and to one side of it while all around, inside the fence were huge stacks of salvage.

Sighing, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before walking up to one of the two garage doors that were open. He'd barely stepped through the door when he slipped on a wrench that had been laying on the ground.

Falling face first, he landed with a thud on the cement, the air whooshing from his chest and the front of him getting all dirty. He blinked in surprise as he regained his bearings and scrambled to his feet. He straightened his glasses, grateful they hadn't broken. Looking around quickly, he hoped no one had seen him but he was never that lucky.

"Oh gee! Are you okay? Sorry that was there," a concerned voice said. A slim tom dressed in coveralls and wearing a backward baseball cap hurried up. A much bigger tom was directly behind him, equally worried.

The smaller tom quickly did his best to brush off the dirt on the strangers front while the other tom quickly picked up the wrench that had caused the trouble..

"It's okay…..I should of seen that coming," the stranger sighed, grimacing resignedly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The smaller tom asked, confused.

"Nothing, just me rambling," the stranger said, rubbing his sore nose, and blushing in embarrassment.

The tabby whipped our a handkerchief and offered it to the tom to wipe off his face and glasses. The stranger smiled shyly as he accepted it and cleaned his spectacles and wipe the dirt off his chin.

"So, what can we do for you young fella," the huge tabby asked, kindly, taking the cloth back and shoving it into his pocket.

"Uh...uhmm...I was wondering if you had a job available here," he asked, cautiously.

Both toms sighed, "Nope sorry kid, but we…." the tabby began, shaking his head when the stranger did something crazy.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed the tabby by his legs and begged, "oh pleassse...I need a job...I've tried everywhere and no one will hire me...you're all I have left."

"What the heck! Let go!" The tabby shouted in shocked surprise, trying to pry the kitten off him.

But the kitten tightened his hold and continued to beg, tears falling down his face, "pleassse...".

The tabby's partner was totally flummoxed as to how to deal with this situation. They'd never encountered anything like this before.

"No now get off me….jeez kitten...there are other things...hey!" The tabby struggled to pry the tom loose, trying not to hurt him as well, while coaxing him to calm down.

The young tom did finally release the big tom but stayed on his knees, lowered his ears, held his paws clasped together before his face and gave huge, pathetic kitten eyes to the two toms.

"N-no like we said..." the smaller Kat tried to be tough in the face of such a pitiful look.

The youngster made even bigger kitten eyes, tears now falling and a huge sniff.

"Aw for crud sake...don't do that we just can't have you here..." the big tabby tried once more to reason with the kitten.

In a shuddering voice full of woe, the kitten said, "please...I've lost my last job, my home, and my family won't take me in, *sniff*….you're my only hope left to live."

Both adults gave each other troubled looks before the smaller one said, carefully, "aww, we're sorry kid but really we can't take you on..." He tried once more to convince the kitten to look elsewhere and put an end to this awkward situation.

Realizing he was not winning here, the kitten gave a hiccuping sigh, pulled his glasses off and wiped his face on his shirt sleeve, put his glasses back on and sniffed loudly before giving them sad eyes and saying, "I understand but I wish for once in my life someone cared…..you seem like good people *sniff* but I guess I need to find another place to earn some money so I have somewhere to sleep and eat tonight or I'll be sleeping in an alley again...that's so scary. Thanks anyway..." he sniffed again, got to his feet, his shoulders slumped as he walked away.

The two toms stared at each other in appalled shock. No way could they allow this but they couldn't have anyone here. The smaller of the two came to a decision. Running after the kitten he grabbed his shirt.

"Okay, listen, we can put you up for a bit but then you'll have to try and find a place tomorrow. We really don't have a need here, we just don't get enough work. But we'd feel awful if something happened to you because we turned you away. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and get some food in you. By the way, my name is Jake and that's my partner Chance," Jake soothed the kitten, tugging him back to the garage.

The kitten stared at him in pleased astonishment. Though getting a job here wasn't going to happen, at least he didn't have to worry about where he was going to go tonight. Grinning happily, he gave both toms a huge hug.

"Yeah, okay...so do you have any belongings?" Chance asked.

"Oh, yeah and my name is Danny Sharp. Let me just go get my stuff, its right outside the gate."

"Sure, we'll be right here," Chance said reassuringly.

Still grinning happily, Danny hurried to the entrance to the yard and went along a short way until he reached his hidden bag. It was behind an old weathered sign. It didn't hold much, just a few changes of clothing, some personal items, and a very tiny amount of cash. He picked it up and hurried back to the pair waiting for him.

"Please God, make this work for me," he murmured a prayer but having no hope it would be answered.

As he walked back to the gate, something hard hit him in the head. He was knocked down again on his face, but this time he wasn't getting up so quickly as darkness began to steal his consciousness away. His last thought was,'why me.'

AN: Guess what hit him?


	2. Chapter 2

The Kat the Mask

Chapter 2: Friends and Enemy

"Ouhh….my head…..what the hell hit me." Danny groaned rubbing his head. Sitting up, he noticed he was in a strange bed. Looking around, he blinked at the odd bedroom. Wondering how long he'd been unconscious, he found a busted clock that stilled worked despite its nearly crushed condition and saw it was one-thirty in the afternoon.

With head still hurting, he crawled from the bed and staggered out the door. An ordinary looking bathroom was across the way so he went in and used it then washed his face. Feeling marginally better, he walked down a short hall and down some stairs. Seeing no one around and spotting another set of stairs going down, he went toward them. Reaching the bottom, he found himself in the small room he'd met the mechanics in when he asked for a job.

Come to think of it, what the hell happened to him and was this the same day he'd come here? Bewildered, he turned his head and there were the two mechanics sitting on their old couch in the waiting area watching TV. The door to the office was open to the outside and he could see the garage was open for business but there apparently was no work right now.

They'd spotted him at the same time and the big tabby drawled, "Well lookie here! Sleeping beauty is finally awake." He laughed. Jake poked him for being insensitive.

"Hey Danny, how you feeling? Are you okay, now?" Jake asked, getting up to go to Danny's side and look him over solicitously.

"Uh...well I guess I'm okay except for this headache...what the heck hit me and how long have I been out?"

"You were out cold for more than twenty-four hours. I was a bit worried but you were breathing okay so we thought we'd just let you come out of it on your own, though if you'd taken longer we were going to take you to the hospital." Jake eyed him in concern but the kitten seemed okay.

"Twenty-four hours?" Danny was shocked. "What the heck hit me?"

"This thing did..." Jake walked to their shop desk and picked up a strange looking wooden mask. "...got know idea how it just appeared like that but it clunked you on the head but  
good."

"Yeah, and I ended up sleeping on the couch," Chance grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have taken your bed, sir." Danny felt totally mortified.

Chance just shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. Anyway, glad you're okay. Hungry?"

"Uh...yeah.." Danny realized he was famished as his stomach growled loudly.

Jake snorted in amusement. "Sit down and I'll get you some leftover pizza and milk."

"Sound good." The kitten sighed with relief and sat on the couch next to Chance.

"Do you remember out conversation before you got hit in the head?" Chance asked, eyeing him carefully.

Danny blinked then remembered what they'd told him. He blushed, "yes sir, I do."

"I wish we could take you on but as you can see, there's barely enough work for us." Chance was sympathetic to the kitten's plight but they simply couldn't have anyone around.

"I understand." His shoulders slumped and ears down, Danny looked the picture of misery. 'What am I going to do now?'

Jake appeared with his breakfast. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, though his appetite was lost now, Danny ate mechanically.

He was about to thank them for the meal when a loud alarm went off. He blinked in shock. "What the heck is that?"

Looking uncomfortable, Jake quickly said, 'oh that just means something is trying to climb the fence. Happens a few times a week...more likely it's a raccoon or some other critter. I have alarms up to prevent theft...this is the city's salvage yard and people can't just take anything they want. I'll go shut it off."

In a relaxed way, Jake disappeared through the garage door and took a left to the back of it. Danny assumed that was where the controls were and wasn't surprised when the alarm shut off.

"Listen, kid, we've got some yard work to do, why don't you go to the store for us. We're getting kinda lean on groceries. I'll give you money and a list." Chance said, trying to appear calm when inside he was urgent to get away.

"Uh, sure but how would I carry them back here?"

Chance grimaced mentally. Thinking quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and some money. He removed one key from the ring and handed it and the cash to Danny.

"Here, use the tow truck but bring it back in one piece. I can find you if you think to steal it so don't even go there...understand?"

Danny jerked back in fear. "I-I-I wouldn't do that...I'm no thief!" He managed to blurt indignantly.

"Good. Then you'll find a list on the fridge. Off you go!" Chance said, giving the kitten a swat to the butt when they both had stood up.

Danny did as asked, excited he was being allowed to hang around a bit longer, and went upstairs while Chance quickly vanished through the garage and down the hidden hatch. Razor was already dressed and waiting impatiently for him.

As he dressed, Chance shouted, "...sent the kitten on a food run with the truck to get him out of here quickly."

"Not sure that was a good idea but what the heck, we needed groceries anyway," Razor grunted, jumping into the cockpit while T-Bone did the same.

"That's what I thought to."

Danny, meanwhile, had gotten the list Chance had mentioned and was leaving when he heard a jet overhead. Glancing up, he saw it was the Turbokat. "Wow! Wonder where they're going?"  
As the jet quickly vanished from view, flying somewhere to the northwest of the city, Danny got his attention back on the task he'd been given. Luckily, he knew how to drive most any kind of vehicle, he started the tow truck with ease and drove it out of the yard.

Not wanting to be anywhere the Turbokat was going, knowing that way lead to trouble, Danny found a grocery store not too far away. It didn't take him long to shop for the few things the guys needed and added some extra items to make something special to pay the guys back for being so nice to him. He secretly hoped it might get him help to find a job and a place to stay. The two mechanics surely had some contacts that would help him out.

Finished shopping, he went to the cashier and paid. Only then did he realize just how much Chance had pressed into his palm. "Woah! Two hundred dollars? I'm sure he didn't realize he'd given me that much." He muttered aloud to himself.

Shaking the surprise off, he left with his groceries and headed back to the garage. When he got back to the yard, he saw no sign of the guys. Remembering Chance had said they would be in the far reaches of the yard, he unloaded the groceries himself and carried them upstairs, putting it away.

Brushing sweat off his brow, he tried to think what he should do now. He needed to speak with the guys but would have to wait for them to return. Maybe they wouldn't mind if they watched some TV. Shrugging, he made the decision to do that and went back down to the waiting area.

Before he could turn the TV on, he heard a car drive into the yard and up to the garage entrance. Sighing, he went through the door to greet whoever it was.

He froze when the most beautiful she-kat he'd ever seen alighted from the car. She walked up to him and said, "Um…hey are you still open?" Her voice was heavenly and made Danny melt inside.

He found himself completely tongue tied and could only stare at her like a loon. She eyed him closely then smiled in surprise.

"Danny? Is that you?"

He blinked in surprise. "Wha...you know me? Who are you?"

She stepped forward, her smile a little hesitant. "Danny, it's me...Angel."

Danny gaped at her in shock. "Angel Sky...my old classmate from high school? I can't believe you remembered me."

"Well, of course, I did...we were in the same few classes together and there was that time you and I worked on that wicked science project so how could I forget you. After all, it really hasn't been that long."

"Huh, yeah I guess we were kinda close then," he laughed self consciously. "So, how you been?"

She shrugged "I'm doing okay. I work in a club...dancing. Do you work here?" She asked innocently.

Danny shook his head. "Uh, no...I mean...I've been trying to get a job here..." he stuttered a bit, not wanting to tell her how bad things truly were for him.

"Oh, well...I hope it works out for you and it was nice running into you like this..." she started to say when another car rolled into the yard and halted next to hers.

A tough looking orange tom climbed from the car. Danny frowned unhappily, knowing this guy far too well. He had been the bully that had made his life miserable in school. For some reason, the guy was wearing a really pissed off expression as he stalked up to them.

"So it's bad enough you dared to break up with me, Angel, but to be with this idiot, that's just too much," he snarled, grabbing Angel by the arm and yanking her to him.

"Blake, it's for this reason I broke up with you. You're too possessive and cruel. You're hurting me...now let me go." She tried wresting her arm from the bully.

"Not a chance, doll. We're going to discuss this at home. So come with me." Blake began to drag her to his car when Danny decided to interfere.

"Let her go! She told you to leave her alone."

Blake stopped and frowned in confusion at Danny. "What did you say, punk?"

"I said let her go!"

The bully snorted and gave Danny a derisive stare. "Well look who's trying to be a hero...long time no see loser. This is none of your business so back off."

Danny didn't know what he was doing but moved closer and yanked on Blake's arm that was holding Angel.

Releasing Angel, Blake grabbed Danny by his tee shirt collar and held him off his feet. "What did you say to me punk…..I dare you to say it again."

Danny was a little scared since he was not a fighter or strong like Blake but didn't back down. "I said let her…..oomph" he began to say before getting punched in the stomach hard, knocking him breathless. Blake dropped him to the ground, letting Danny gasping for air but he wasn't through with the smaller male. He pulled back a foot and began kicking Danny in the ribs over and over again while Angel screamed and pounded on Blake's back trying to get him to stop.  
Since nothing she did could make him stop the abuse she pleaded instead, "Stop please…..I'll go with you, just stop hurting him!"

Panting and red faced, Blake glared at her for a moment then released Danny letting the other tom curl around his hurt ribs.

Sneering nastily down at the helpless Kat, he said, "see ya around loser. Remember this and learn to keep your mouth shut. You're worthless and poor while I'm rich and always get the fems." Laughing at his victory, he walked off to his car.

Anguished and upset, Angel knelt down near Danny and dabbed at his bleeding lip with her handkerchief. "I'm sorry Danny. Are you going to be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah...I'll be just peachy once I can breath without pain again," Danny wheezed sarcastically, as he spit blood from his mouth and wiped his nose on his shirt from the bloody nose Blake had given him. He struggled to get his legs under him and was rather surprised to feel her helping him.

"I'll be okay. Better go before blowhard gets impatient."

She was about to say something when Blake honked his horn telling her to hurry up. Flashing the other tom an unhappy look, she turned back to Danny with a sad smile on her lips. "It was good to see you again. Sorry about him. Bye...oh, hey...you should come down to the club sometime and see me dance, okay? See you...bye." She turned away and headed for the bully's car and climbed in.

The asshole fishtailed out of the yard spraying Danny with gravel before disappearing out the gate and into the street.

Staring at her car and wondering what he was going to tell the guys about it, he went back inside to clean up. He frowned as he looked around first wondering where the guys had gotten off too to be gone so long and how far away they might be that they didn't hear the altercation. Sighing, he stepped through the door and went to the bathroom in the waiting area to clean off the blood.

As he washed up, he berated himself for thinking he was strong enough to help Angel. With no family, money, no home, and no future, he had no idea what he was going to do now. Things looked bleak. In the mirror he could see he was beginning a black eye. Now that would be hard to explain to the mechanics when they got back.

Heading upstairs to where he hoped his backpack was, he looked around Chance's room and found it on the floor next to the head of the bed. He changed his bloody shirt and stuffed the other in his bag, hoping he could clean it somewhere later. He went back down stairs carrying his pack.

Sitting down on the couch in the waiting area, he brooded. His eyes caught sight of the mask Jake had shown him earlier that still lay on the coffee table.

Curious, he picked it up and looked it over. Though well made, it was pretty ugly and not very special.

"I can't believe this thing came out of no where and hit me."

As he fiddled with the mask in his paws, he glanced over at a battered old wall clock over the door. It was going on five o'clock. According to the sign on the door, the garage closed in thirty minutes. Frowning, he was becoming concerned.

Still not wanting to leave, he laid the mask down and turned on the TV. He found a crazy cartoon called Scaredy Kat and watched it. The show was so outrageous, he found himself laughing at the idiot Kats antics.

In this episode, Scaredy had jumped off a building by accident and landed on the ground floor with a splat. Picking himself up and shaking his head as if it was a normal thing to leap off a building and still get up in one piece. The next scene showed him running because some crooks were chasing him firing Tommy guns at him and missing. It all ended with Scaredy Kat saving the day and the princess in distress. But instead of getting the she-kat and receiving a kiss for his bravery, she gave him a bomb which blew up in his face.

Danny cracked up at seeing this and thought, 'I wish I could be like that, getting the fem but not getting blown up, of course."

Wiping the tears of amusement from his face, he noted it was now six o'clock. The garage should have been closed but there was still no sign of the guys. Worried now, Danny got up and went out into the yard. After a ridiculously long search, he found no trace of them and it was now seven o'clock.

Concern filled him but he had no idea what to do. Thinking it would be a wise idea, he went ahead and closed the yard's gate then the garage's twin rolling doors. He didn't know how to set the alarm nor did he want to lock the gate in case they returned from wherever they had gone.

'Wonder how they left without their truck?' He mused aloud as he closed the office door then went upstairs. He was hungry so made a small sandwich and milk in the upstairs kitchen then returned downstairs, feeling too uncomfortable being in their personal space to stay there. He continued to watch some more TV while he ate his meal but by the time ten o'clock arrived, he was really scared and worried.

"Where the hell are they?"

Indecisive about what to do, he sighed and stared down at the table. Seeing the mask again, he picked it up once more and studied but he learned nothing more than he had earlier. Curious, he placed the thing over his face. Outside, the sky suddenly filled with clouds and there was distant thunder.

When the mask was only a millimeter away from his face, it literally jumped the rest of the way and stuck in place..

"Ahhhhh...get off...get off..." he screamed trying to pry it off his face. He screams were cut off as his body began to spin madly in a circle like a tornado then suddenly everything stopped and he dropped to the floor with a thud. The thunder noise ceased and all was silent once more.

**AN: What would happen now? PLEASE REVIEW! Find out next time Grey dog out. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Kat in the Mask

Ch 3: A New Kat in Town

The sudden, inexplicable storm, blew itself out and with its departure, a strange Kat looked around itself. Danny was gone and in his place was a Kat with a weird green mask on its face, wearing black baggy pants, green t-shirt, no shoes, and a green baseball cap worn backwards and he was laying on his back on the cold floor.

Suddenly, the odd Kat popped up from the floor as if he had springs on his back. The eyes that opened to look around were an eerie yellow and his fur was green with black stripes.

With a wild and wicked smile on its face, it bellowed, "Goood morning, Megakat City! It's ten o'clock and a new Kat is in town. HAHHAHHH!" He laughed manically then raced as if he were wearing skates out of the garage, through the yard, out the gate and down the road.

He was going to have fun in the city tonight..

**At that same time, in the sky above Megakat City...  
**  
An exhausted pair of heroes, the SWAT Kats, were finally heading home after a long and harrowing fight with Dark Kat, who got away again. However, at least they managed to stop his plans for taking over the city...again.

Despite that, the pilot was in a foul mood.

"Crud! Why does Feral always blame us for all the destruction of property? It was Dark Kat that did most of it...ours was only collateral damage during the fight but nooo...he's got to tear our heads off for it. Besides, he's not so innocent either...especially when he crashed his own chopper into a building."

"Yay, I know but what can we do about it? Feral's being Feral and that's not going to change so give it a rest, buddy. Grousing about it just isn't going to change it." Razor was annoyed as well but didn't see the need to waste his breath complaining.

"I know that but I sometimes wished he'd thank us for once," T-Bone growled.

"That's something that's never going to happen...wait, some things up...I'm picking up a distress call over the enforcer band..." Razor suddenly interrupted himself, turning the broadcast up so they both could hear it.

'Squadron three requesting back up and the Fire Department...an apartment building is on fire on 2914 First Street. Wits say there are people still trapped in it," the voice of the on scene officer said.

"Looks like we aren't going home like we thought, " T-bone sighed, turning the jet back toward the heart of the city.

"Yeah...no dinner for a while either...wonder what that kit is doing right now?" Razor wondered out loud.

T-Bone grunted. "Probably watching TV and waiting for us to return. If we're lucky, he's closed the shop and gate. Can't worry about it now, though."

"Well, hopefully, he's not given to exploring," Razor said with some concern for their secret.

"Didn't strike me as that curious."

"Let's hope not."

Arriving at the scene some minutes later, they saw the fire department had arrived and was making a valiant attempt to stem the raging inferno the eight story building had quickly become in its middle section. Enforcers were also on the scene keeping the on lookers from getting too close and offering assistance to the ones that had been rescued as well as trying to contain the friends and family of those that were still trapped inside. Ambulances choked the road on the far side of the enforcer sedans forming the blockage. The whole area was a mess.

"T-Bone! Do a slow pass so I can look for survivors with our x-ray device."

"Copy!"

"There are at least twelve Kats remaining inside and on the roof. They managed to climb above the fire but they won't last long because of the thick smoke," Razor said grimly.

T-Bone growled, "By the looks of the building, the middle section is about to collapse and the whole top will fall down. We can get those off the roof but we need a miracle to try and get the rest. The fire department can't get close enough and I"m sure the stairwells are already gone. What we need is some kind of plan fast or a miracle...what the heck was that?" T-Bone interrupted himself as he and Razor saw something that shouldn't be possible.

A strange looking Kat was zooming around grabbing bodies, depositing them on the sidewalk then zooming back to get more...moving impossibly fast as if he had rockets on his feet and was super strong.

The SWAT Kats watched in stunned disbelief as the weird Kat rescued all the survivors and got them out safely in less then ten minutes. Just as the Kat had finished his errands of mercy, the top section collapsed inward forcing everyone to move back quickly as the force of the floors falling sent the rest of the undamaged floors to fall inward until the whole building was nothing more than a pile of burning rubble.

Still rather shaken, Razor said, "I don't know who or what that is but take us over the center of the building and I'll drop a foam bomb.

Shaking his head in wonder, the pilot did as bidden. Razor fired the bomb which hovered over the building and sprayed foam, putting the fire out quickly.

Wanting to satisfy their curiosity, T-Bone landed the jet on a nearby rooftop then rappelled down to check out the new guy.

Pushing through the gathered crowd the pair came face to face with a green Kat wearing a weird mask on his face. He had a broad smile on his face.

They arrived in time to hear him say, "Anyone need insurance...no?" Then he spotted the SWAT Kats and produced a book from seemingly no where and asked, "Hi, how are you? Can I get your autographs...I'm a huge fan...my name is Mask..." he said in a rapid fire way leaving the two confused and bewildered.

"Whoa! Can he talk fast?" T-Bone managed to say, finally. "Uh...sorry we don't give out autographs," he said as the guy kept holding the book out at them.

"Really? Aw that's too bad," the Mask said with a shrug, tossing the book over his shoulder and into a window.

The loud crash was followed by an angry cry, "Aaahhh...my window!"

"Oops!" The Mask, brought a paw to his mouth in an 'uh oh look' then turned his head to yell, "sorry!" He made another of those lightning changes of subject and pulled a huge camera out and said, "so how about a picture then?"

"No" Razor said, "...and did you just take that thing out that pocket," he asked, confused, as the said pocket was far smaller than the camera was.

The Mask ignored the question to rapid fire another of his own, "Oh come on….okay then a sample of your fur...perhaps..." He threw the camera over his shoulder and someone yelled, 'Ouch my head'. He now brandished a pair of scissors.

Both toms stepped back hurriedly, shouting at the same time, "NO!" They were really beginning to doubt the Kat's sanity and wondered if he was some kind of magician.

"Sigh…..okay I give up," the Mask sighed preparing to throw the scissor and receiving a mass scream of "NO!" from those around him. He halted in surprise and made the scissors simply disappear while putting a paw to one ear and rubbing it. "Well jeez, is this a screaming contest? Damn near blew my ear out."

T-Bone sighed and shook his head at the weird Kats antics. "Uh...look Mask...thanks for rescuing all those people," he said, giving the odd Kat a light pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that was pretty brave of you." Razor chimed in.

Mask blushed, which looked strange since the mask he was wearing shouldn't have been able to show the emotions of the wearer. "Ah...it was nothing," he said, scratching one of his green ears.

Suddenly, a loud and very familiar voice roared above the noise of the crowd and a huge figure pushed his way through everyone, his pistol already pointed at the stranger.

"You in the mask are under arrest!" Feral barked.

The SWAT Kats eyed him in annoyance and anger. The big tom looked pissed which didn't make sense since this guy had saved the Kats from the building and hadn't done more than break one window and hit someone on the hit by accident. Nothing to warrant being arrested for.

"Hey, Feral what's the big idea….he just saved-" T-Bone began to argue with the overbearing Commander when Feral cut him off.

"You two beat it! This Kat is under arrest for breaking the law many times today and I intend to put him behind bars immediately," Feral said flatly, causing everyone including the Mask to gasp in shocked surprise.

Confused, Razor turned to stare at the Mask and asked, "What charges is he talking about?"

Mask laughed weakly. "Uh, yeah, I guess I didn't mention I accidentally covered the whole enforcer building with toilet paper," he said, sheepishly.

Feral growled, "And that isn't the worst of his offenses..."

Again, with one of those lightning behavior changes, Mask whirled around to face one of the many cameras, the news crews were holding and rapidly stated, "he's right...why just tonight, I've committed 120 assaults, 6 thefts, 15 taggings, broke into19 houses broken, destroyed 20 cars, and covered one building in toilet paper…..that's all…and now back to the weather...Ana...if you please..." he made a grand gesture to a scantily clad and hot looking she-kat that hadn't been there moments ago.

The hot female held a bucket of water as she sexily said, "tomorrow will be and...hot!" So saying, she proceeded to pour the bucket of water over herself which made her clothes even more revealing and drawing everyone's attention to her.

Even Feral wasn't immune to the allure so took his eyes off his prisoner. When the female smirked, shook the water off, then turned her back on everyone, swishing her tail provocatively, saying, "call!" No one looked away.

When Feral did look back he stared in shook and looked around frantically. Voices said what he was thinking, 'hey, where did he go?'...then a shout went up of... ' there he goes!'

The Mask was on the other side of the crowd and turned his head only a moment to give that huge grin and say, "see ya sucker", before facing about and running as fast as a car.

Feral could only gape at the fast moving criminal before finally yelling, "get that guy" to his enforcers who snapped to their senses and took off but it was too late. The perp had vanished from view. Shaking his head, Feral just knew he'd be seeing that weirdo again soon.

While everyone's attention was on the Mask, the SWAT Kats thought it prudent to leave as well and used their glovatrixes to get back up the building to their jet, taking off for home moments later leaving a fuming Feral behind on the street.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Danny next awoke, it was morning. Confused, he looked around and found himself on the couch in the waiting area of the garage. Frowning, he vaguely remembered yesterday and got up to go look in the bathroom mirror. He sighed in relief as he saw his own reflection and not the face with a mask on he'd seen before.

"Just a dream, Danny, just a dream, however, I wonder how I ended up on the couch?" Unable to answer that or unwilling to, he stared at his image a moment longer and saw the bruises Blake had given him yesterday which led him to remember the car left outside as well.

Groaning, he moved to go out into the garage but halted as he also remembered something even more important. "Crap! Today I have to leave." Heading back to the break room, he found his glasses laying on the coffee table then went upstairs to get his things together.

His cap he'd worn yesterday had joined his stuff so he pulled it on so he could hide the bruise then packed his few belongings in his bags. He went back downstairs and laid his bag on the couch before going into the garage to find Chance.

he Stepping through the door, he gaped at all the broken cars filling the place and wondered what the heck had happened. He caught sight of one of the mechanics at the back, working on a car's hood. It was Chance.

Walking up to the burly tom, he halted beside him and waited to be noticed. Chance sensed him there and looked up from his work, a unhappy scowl on his face.

Danny blinked in surprise, wondering what had upset the tabby. "Hi Chance….what's with all the cars?"

Chance crossed his arms over his chest and demanded, "what did I tell you about taking care of the truck?"

_**AN: Danny thinks it's a dream but it wasn't, what happened to the truck? Find out next time Grey dog out.**_


End file.
